Newly Wed
by Kitsune Onna1
Summary: The day Myde married Lea was the happiest day of his life.  It didn't last.  When Demyx met Axel, he felt the faintest twinge of something real.


Okay, so, I saw JentheJinx's video called _**AkuDemy – Newly Wed**_ (yeah, stole that for the title as you can see) on YouTube and it gave birth to a rabid bunny right there as I was watching it. The plot bunny bit me, as you can see, and this was written in, like, half an hour. This will be edited and resubmitted.

As I was writing this I had originally intended to put breaks in. I was fully aware from the beginning that there would be an ass load of them. Somehow, they dodged me and kept running. So it turned out like this. If you're confused about the switching from Myde to Demyx and Lea to Axel, I'm sorry. I can't do anything for you. That's how it demanded to be written.

Enjoy.

_**EDIT **__**6/1710**__**:**_ So, guess what? I read through this today, and, wonder of wonders, found flaws. Though thankfully few, I absolutely _had_ to fix them. So here I am, resubmitting this, just like I predicted. Go figure. While AkuDemy has stopped raping my brain, I still love this fic to pieces and I think I always will. I think this is the most disgustingly fluffy thing I've ever written…

All that's really changed is a few words (wrong word, right spelling) and a change in word choice. So not much. As before, any mistakes you find should be reported to me. The link to the video that inspired this is up on my profile. Now you all be good little fan girls and boys and obsess over them after this. Or before. I'm not picky.

_**EDIT **__**10/12/10**__**:**_ Minor edits to both the A/Ns and the story. Nothing serious. God I love this story. I'm so pathetic.

ƸӜƷ ƸӜƷ

The day Myde married Lea was the happiest day of his life. It was beautiful, with only a few guests, their closest friends, one of whom was, remarkably, a priest, and Myde had even worn a beautiful white wedding dress. Their wedding cake had been small, but then, Lea had insisted that the musical blonde didn't need any more sugar than what was already in his massive stash. Myde hadn't been able to stop grinning the entire day anyway.

The day continued to night.

A dance between them with a not–so–discrete make out session as they were doing it, a fight with the confetti over their heads as they walked down the isle–wedded now and forever–the short but funny fight over Myde's bouquet between their ring bearer and best man, their would–be priest friend 'knighting' the both of them jokingly, Lea's petrified face as he realized that _he was finally going to marry Myde_ and his best friend's successful attempts to make it worse, and the best man and Lea's best friend's drunken story of how he'd been in a dress once and the events behind it.

The video was sweet and Myde loved it to pieces. Lea was just glad that his overly drunken self was not on it. He'd almost set a trash can on fire that night.

A year later, they were still happy. Perhaps Lea had pyromania and Myde had his own obsession with music and water, perhaps they still acted like newly weds to the point that their friends wondered if Lea and Myde were in some alternate dimension where time never passed. Neither actually minded.

One night, all that changed.

On the way home from a restaurant, Lea and Myde where huddling close, walking at a sedate pace, and enjoying the night around them.

Myde nuzzled Lea's neck, "Hey," he whispered into Lea's ear, "Why don't we watch our wedding video when we get home?"

Lea laughed breathlessly and hugged Myde tight, "Goober. You want to watch that thing _again_?" the black haired man laughed, his green eyes shining with joy and love, "Well, I guess we can." He answered at last.

They never did make it back together.

That night, Myde sat in front of the TV, watching their wedding day, and crying for all he was worth.

A week later, Myde stared out at the open sea, eyes still shining with tears. He screamed and raged at the water, demanding to know _why_ Lea had been taken from him, turned into some frightening black _thing_ that had lunged at him with the intent to hurt him.

As the moon shone high in the sky that night, Myde sat by the ocean, crying into his hands.

He didn't know when the darkness became alive, nor did he sense the creature before it plunged its claws through him.

Myde choked back a scream at the pain that bloomed there.

In the next instant, he was gone.

When Myde met the strange older man who told him he wasn't human anymore, that he didn't have a _heart_, Myde had wanted to rage at the man, but found himself strangely lacking the feeling required.

He let the older man rename him–_Demyx_–and bring him to the others.

Demyx didn't smile in all that time. But when he met Axel, he felt the faintest twinge of something _real_. Demyx stared at the red–head's face closely and when his eyes met with Axel's green, Demyx broke out into a grin so broad; he thought his face would split and he felt the place where his heart should have been ach so terribly that he wanted to have it filled again.

That night, he cried again after finding out that Axel didn't remember being Somebody.

When Roxas came along, Demyx found he couldn't feel jealous that Axel seemed to _love_ the younger. Because Demyx felt it himself. Whenever Demyx was around the other Nobody, he felt a shadow of the love he'd felt for Lea as Myde. It wasn't a memory, it wasn't a reaction, it was an actual shadow.

Demyx made sure to be around Axel and Roxas a lot.

When Sora came and took Roxas from them, Demyx couldn't remember to be mad. He didn't want to be. When Axel betrayed them all for Roxas and Demyx knew, the blonde didn't say anything, because he knew why Axel did it.

When Demyx went to face Sora, he didn't expect to live. He most certainly didn't expect the world to go dark as it had when he'd become the monstrosity he was and he didn't expect to wake in his organization coat, feeling like he'd been run over, on a beach with the moon high in the sky.

Demyx recognized the shock he felt, actually _felt_, for what it was.

When Myde showed up at the house of the woman who had been his Maid of Honor at his and Lea's wedding, she threw herself upon him and they both cried and cried for all they were worth.

They talked then, over chocolate chip cookie dough and chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream, about how Lea had become a Nobody, how Myde had become one too a week later, preyed upon due to his mourning state. Myde cried on his friend's shoulder when he told her that Axel didn't remember being Lea or who Myde was. He told her about his Sitar and how he had been as fond of it as he was able. He told her about the Organization and Sora and Roxas. Myde told her all of it.

When he was done, she put him to bed on her couch.

Over the next week, Myde met back up with his and Lea's friends and he found out about what had happened to them all in the past two years since his pseudo–passing.

They joked, and they laughed, but Myde never did. Lea's best friend explained to the others one night after he'd retired to bed that Myde was mourning all over again, now that he was back and Lea wasn't.

A few days later, Myde was walking back home, to _his_ home, which had been kept up by marvelously wonderful, hopeful friends, when he spotted a familiar coat hem, fluttering about a familiar boot.

Myde hadn't slept the rest of the night, too busy tending to Lea who looked near dead.

By the time the sun rose however, Myde had conceded to Morpheus's embrace and was out cold, sitting in a chair next to their bed. The green eyed blonde woke to Lea's blinding smile.

"Still wanna watch that video?" he asked quietly. Myde knew which video he meant immediately. The blonde smiled widely for the first time since before he'd returned to being a Somebody and went to get their wedding video.

They spent the rest of the morning watching the various home movies that their friends had kept for them.

Myde couldn't stop smiling.

_There's a song that's inside of my soul.  
It's the one that I've tried to write over and over again  
I'm awake in the infinite cold.  
But you sing to me over and over and over again._

So, I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now you're my only hope.

Sing to me the song of the stars.  
Of your galaxy dancing and laughing and laughing again.  
When it feels like my dreams are so far  
Sing to me of the plans that you have for me over again.

So I lay my head back down.  
And I lift my hands and pray  
to be only yours, I pray, to be only yours  
I know now, you're my only hope.


End file.
